A new journey begins
by Steelwall4
Summary: Gumball has reached a stage where he doesn't know what to do with his life anymore. However after he starts catching up with an old friend things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on this site hope you enjoy**.

It's the second last class of the day, physics. A 16 year old blue cat boy enters the class room. His wearing blue jeans, a grey hoodie fully zipped up and no shoes as usual. He takes a seat in the front row. To his right is William, an eyeball with wings, to his back is Clayton, a red ball of clay with a lying problem and to his left Carrie, an emo ghost girl. She is wearing a black T-shirt with a skull in the middle facing left and in a blue flame. Her hair is much longer then it was when she was 12, but still covers her left eye. The physics teacher walks in and heads to his desk to put down some notes and a cup of coffee. "Hello class, how are you doing this fine day" says a cheetah in his mid 20s with a green T-shirt and and white shorts with no shoes as that would just slow him down.

"Afternoon Mr. Smith" says the class in unison. He starts with his lesson and the class listens as he always seems to make it interesting with his enthusiasm. However, its still physics and its the second last class of the day so slowly some of the students stopped listening because they were just to tired to concentrate.

The cat has now also lost interest and is struggling to focus. " _Gumball, listen to the man, this stuff is important!_ " he thinks to himself. He looks over to his watch, but remembers that it's broken and moves way to fast that it's probably 40-50mins ahead by now. He looks over to Carrie and see's that she is wearing a black digital watch. "Hey, Carrie" Gumball whispers, but gets no response. "Hey, Carrie!" he whispers louder. She turns to face him with a blank expression on her face. "What?" she asks.

"Whats the time?"

"You have a watch why are you asking me?"

"It's broken"

"Then why do you wear it?"

"I don't know really, probably just out of habit."

She looks at Gumball for another three seconds, then down at her watch and faces Gumball again. "Ten minutes to go" She said. "Kinda meant the actual time, but thanks anyway" replied Gumball. Carrie simply looked away and returned her focus on the teacher.

When the bell Finally rang to signal the end of class the students rush out and the few that were asleep awoken from their slumber. As Carrie got up she was bumped by Tobias (don't really know what he is so I'll skip his description, he looks the same just taller) who didn't even bother to apologias. She dropped one of her books that fell open on the floor. Simply out of natural reaction Gumball looked at it and saw a drawing, but before he could make out what it was Carrie quickly Grabbed it and looked at Gumball with an angry expression on her face. "Do not look inside my book!" she yelled, but before Gumball could respond she rushed out of class. Gumball stood there wondering what just happened. "Are you ok Gumball?" Mr. Smith asked. "What?... Y-yes I'm fine" Gumball replied. "Good, now would you mind leaving this is my only free period for the day and i have a lot of work to do" Mr Smith said picking up some papers.

In the hallway Carrie stood by her locker and closed it with force. "You usually don't slam it that hard, what ticked you off?" asked a familiar voice. She looked to her right and saw her friend. He was a green velociraptor, with dark blue spiky hair that went from the top of his head down the back of his neck to the level of his upper jaw. He opened his locker and on the door was a poster of Skyrim at the top and one of World of Warcraft at the bottom.

"I think Gumball saw one of my drawings, and then I snapped at the only other person that still bothers to talk to me" Carrie said.

"I see, well I'm sure he can handle it, his been through worse. But wait, if his the only other person that talks to you, then why is it that only I'm your friend?"

"Because when you came here last year, I was the first person you greeted and after that you wouldn't leave me alone"

"And making me your friend was the easier option?"

"Not really, but you looked to innocent for me to go down that road"

"Ok, nice to know. I think"

"No problem Carl" She said with a light smile that lasted for only a few seconds.

As the school day came to an end Gumball walked outside to meet his little sister Anais. She was a little pink rabbit that wore an orange T-shirt and blue jeans with white sneakers. although she was younger then Gumball she was already in senior year because of the fact that she is a genius. "Hey Anais, ready to go home?" Gumball asked standing next to her as she was busy texting on her phone. "Sure. Did you remember to ask mom for gas money?" She asked without looking up, though the expression on her face showed that she already knew the answer. "Darn! I knew i forgot something" Gumball said frustrated at his mistake. He looked around for a solution and saw Carl walking by. "Hey Carl, can I ask you a favor?" gumball asked.

"What?'

"Can I borrow some cash? I just need enough to get me home and back to a gas station"

"Money for fuel? Well as much as would like to help you, I don't have any money on me. You can ask Tobias, his loaded"

"I'd rather walk home" Gumball said slightly angered that Carl would even consider that to be an option.

"Alright, What about Carrie she didn't have launch today so I'm sure she has enough"

"She can eat!?" Gumball asked confused.

"Su-" Before he could finish he was cut off by Carrie. "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked with her emotionless facial expression and monotone voice. "No i was just... uhmmm. C-can I ask you a favor?" He asked before he had a chance to talk himself into a corner. Carrie raised an eyebrow at Gumballs response. "What?" she asked.

"Can I borrow some cash for fuel? I'll pay you back tomorrow."

"How much do you need?"

"$20 should be enough"

"Fine"

"Thank you" Gumball said surprised she said yes so easily.

"Which car is yours?" Carl asked.

"That one in the parking lot" Gumball said pointing at a red mustang.

"Wow. How did you afford that?" Carl asked amazed.

"What? No. The one next to it, on the other side"

He moves his finger slightly to point directly at it. A second hand white 2004 Toyota corolla with its front left rim tinted purple. "Oh, well if it gets you from A to B, but then again I don't know much about cars. One question though. Why is only one of it's rims tinted purple?" Carl asked.

"Not sure, but it made it that much cheaper." Gumball replied.

"Gumball, can we go home now?" Anais asked impatiently.

"Yeah sure, thanks for the money Carrie. Carrie?" Gumball looked around, but she had already left.

"that's that then. alright Anais lets go home" he said not concerning himself with Carrie just leaving.

 **Note:**

The amazing World of Gumball belongs to Ben Bocquelet.

Mr. Smith and Carl is mine, just to add a few new faces and to help build my story. Probably wont add more but will see. Thank you for reading and have a great day... or night and please review.


	2. Chapter 2: The Wattersons

On the way home from school Gumball sites in the drivers seat and concentrates on the road while his sister is busy on her cellphone. She looks up for a moment and turns her attention to Gumball. "Gumball when are you gonna fix the car radio?" She asked.

"When I get the money, and not having a job means not anytime soon" Gumball replied slightly irritated.

"Why don't you get a part time job? I'm sure Larry could use the help" Anais asked looking back down at her phone.

"Right, go work for the guy I caused so much trouble to in the past. And What if he remembers that till today we still didn't pay the late fee on that DVD.?"

Anais looked back up again, but before she could say anything she noticed a police car parked outside their house."Uh, Gumball" She said suddenly worried. "I see it." He said. _Damn it! What did he do now!?"_ Gumball thought knowing who their most likely here for. He parked behind the police car and got out with Anais. They walked up to the front door and saw a burger police officer standing guard. "You two must be the Wattersons Kids. Go on inside" the officer said with a serious look on his face. Gumball opened the door and the first thing he noticed was his mom fighting back her rage and trying not to cry at the same time. His mom was a blue cat just like him. She wore a white shirt with a rainbow factory pin on it and a grey skirt. She stood behind the living room couch and to her right was a doughnut officer holding some papers in his left hand and looking straight at him. on the couch was his 15 year old adopted brother Darwin, an orange fish with legs that only wore a pair of green shoes.

"Hello Gumball, you must be wondering whats going on here. Well its simple your brother has been caught shop lifting again and has been placed under probation. If he is caught disobeying the law again, he will be sent to the young offenders institution." Explained the officer as he looked over his papers. Gumball was in shock, but was kind of expecting this to happen sooner or later.

Darwin was no longer the lovable little kid he used to be. After Gumball and Penny's relationship got to serious Darwin slowly started to drift away from him. Even after several attempts to either get closer to Gumball or brake up his relationship with Penny altogether, he finally came to a point where he had to move on. Unfortunately, he didn't take it that well and went into a state of depression which he masks with a rebellious attitude.

The officer then walked over to Gumball and whispered something in his ear. "His young and still has a chance. If theirs anything you need to help him, feel free to give me a call, but the less I'm involved the better. In the the interest of trust" He then walked out the door and looked back at Gumballs mom, Nicole and then down at Anais who stood next to Gumball facing the floor lost in her thoughts. "Lets go." He said to his partner and they left the house. Nicole could not take it anymore and decided to go to her room rather then lash out at her child. Anais followed and went to her room leaving Gumball and Darwin alone.

"I know what your gona say and I don't want to hear it." Darwin said staring at the turned off TV screen.

"Fine, I wont say it, but you know its true. I just wana-" Gumball was cut off by Darwin.

"Just shut the hell up man!" Darwin yelled. He then stood up and walked to the Basement door. He opened it and went down stairs slamming the door behind to what was now his room. Gumball stared at the couch in defeat, wondering what he could do to help Darwin. His father then came out of the kitchen with a sad expression. He was a fat pink rabbit with a white shirt, brown tie and brown pants. Although he looks formal he doesn't have a job and his not the brightest of the Wattersons. "Hi Gumball" His dad said still looking sad. "Hi dad. Where were you?" Gumball asked.

"Outside, I didn't want to hear it. I still have faith in him and I don't want to lose it" His dad said with a bit of confidence.

An awkward silence came in and lasted a few seconds until Gumballs dad, Richard decided to go upstairs and comfort Nicole. Gumball sat down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. " _Why do people always have to change in such a bad way when they get older?"_ He thought to himself.

 **Note:**

Chapter 2 is here, this was to give you a general view of the families state at the moment. Keep in mind that this will not just be a fully true love story. There will be drama, maybe violence but not much and some comedy. Just to keep it interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad start to a good day

Before you read this just take note that their was a scene in this that I removed and will add in later as a flashback in case any of you come to a point of asking "where did that come from?" or "when did that happen?" These answers will be relieved in the next chapter.

Tuesday morning the sun began to rise. In gumballs room he was sleeping peacefully when his alarm went off.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Nooo." He moaned as he twisted and turn. With his eyes still closed he moved his hand over to turn off the alarm. He accidentally grabbed Darwin's old fish bowl that still had water in it. He placed so much weight on its edge that it tilted and fell on its side causing Gumball to fall out of his bed into the water. "Nooooo" He said again now fully awake and irritated. He stood up and went to the bathroom to dry off. After this he decided that he might as well brush his teeth. Just before he finished a call came from downstairs. "Kids! Its time for breakfast!" His mom yelled out. He sighed at the realization that he had brushed his teeth before breakfast.

Downstairs in the kitchen his mom was setting the plates. She was smiling and was in a good mood despite what happened yesterday. Gumball came down and walked into the kitchen. "Morning mom" He greeted his mother.

"Oh, Morning Gumball. Why is your shirt wet?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"I fell in Darwin's old fish water" He replied as he picked up a plate with pancakes covered in syrup. " _Mmmmm... Minty pancakes with syrup."_ He thought to himself knowing that breakfast was going to suck. As he sat down Anais joined him, but before she said anything she noticed that Gumball was having a hard time chewing his food. "What happened to you?" She asked confused.

"I don't wana talk about it" Gumball replied staring at his food wishing it would just finish.

"Ok" Anais said not bothering to ask anything else.

Richard then came running down the stairs as he had smelt pancakes. He made a quick turn at the bottom and headed for the kitchen, but before he could reach it, the basement door suddenly opened. Richard slammed hard against it knocking him back. The door then forcefully moved back in the other direction slamming hard against an unsuspecting Darwin sending him flying back down into the basement.

After breakfast, Gumball was about to leave when he remember he had to ask his mom for gas money. He past the couch where his dad was siting watching the news and holding a raw steak over his left eye. His mom was in the kitchen washing the dishes. "Hey mom can I get money for gas?" He asked a bit in a hurry.

"Sure, honey." His mom said lovingly.

"Thanks mom." Gumball thanked his mother. After receiving the money he walked out of the kitchen and placed it in his jeans pocket. As he looked up he bumped into his dad causing the steak to fall on his hoodie. "Come on!" He yelled in frustration.

"Sorry son" His dad apologized.

"Its ok dad, it was me who wasn't looking" Gumball said picking up the steak and handing it back to his dad.

"Thanks son" Richard said heading into the kitchen. Gumball removed his hoodie that was now covered in small bits of raw meat. He had a vertically striped white and black T-shirt on.

Later, he and Anais arrived at school without Darwin as he usually walks to school. "Alright, see you after school Anais." Gumball said about to go inside.

"I'm going home with a friend of mine today. I already told mom." She Said to Gumball before he left.

"Ok then, stay safe." Gumball told his little sister.

"Will do." She said walking over to Elmore High that was just a few blocks away. He went to his locker and opened it. He took out a book that had the words 'Physical Science' written on it. As he closed his locker he suddenly noticed that Carrie was standing right next to him.

"Carrie!?" Gumball screamed out of shock.

"What?" She asked as if he was just normally asking her a question.

"Where did you come?" Gumball asked still in shock.

"Let me just get to the point. I borrowed you money and you said you would pay me back today."

"Oh yeah, sure. Let me just-" Gumball stopped and his eyes widened at the realization that he had left Carrie's $20 in his hoodies pocket.

"Uhmmm..." Is all that gumball could say.

"What now?" Carrie asked knowing she won't be getting her money back today.

"sgh* I left it in my Hoodies pocket. I'm sorr-" Gumball was cut off by Carrie.

"Never mind." She said with her blank expression and monotone voice.

"Are you angry?" Gumball asked.

"Do I look angry?"

"That's a trick question right?"

"Whatever" Carrie said and left.

"That girl just has a way of making any situation feel awkward. I wonder If Darwin is having a better morning then me." As he said that a sound of thunder and rain came from outside.

"Probably not" He said and walked to class.

At the schools entrance on the inside Teri, a paper bear girl and Rachelle, Tobias's older sister stood talking about germs as Teri always found a way to bring that topic into any conversation. Rachelle was annoyed by this and wanted to leave, but before she could the door opened and Darwin stepped in. He was soaked and had a black eye from earlier today.

"Darwin? What happened to you?" Rachelle asked suddenly worried.

"I Don't want to talk about it" He said coldly, walking on. Teri wanted to continue her story, but before she could the wind from outside blow her away, much to Rachelle's relief. She grew an evil smile, but it faded when she looked back at Darwin walking down the hallway.

In the physics class Gumball came in 10mins late and went to go site down. The whole class looked at him but were not surprised as he usually comes late.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Watterson." Mr. Smith said not amused by Gumballs tardiness. The intercom then came on and principle browns voice could be heard.

"Attention students. Due to heavy rain all of you are to contact your parents and inform them to come pick you up as school has been cancelled. For safety reasons the school bus will not be taking anyone home. Students with their own transport are advised to leave now. Thank you" The class cheered and rushed out.

"Well Mr. Watterson. Looks like you were just in time to leave. Mr. Smith sad while looking for his car keys on his desk. Gumball simply looked at him and turned to get out of the class.

"Gumball!" Carrie called him.

"Yeah?"

"Considering you forgot my money, the least you can do is take me home."

"O-ok." Gumball Said wondering if he heard her correctly."But wait can't you just teleport back home?" He asked her.

"No and the reason why is a long story that I can"t be bothered to tell you" She replied a bit more coldly then usual.

"Fine." Gumball said not wanting to put himself in a more awkward situation. The two came to the schools front door.

"Of course. I had to be without my hoodie on the one day it rains. This day truly sucks." Gumball said fed up with how his day has been going. Carrie who was wearing a navy blue hoodie simply looked at him without a care. They ran to the car, or in Carrie's case floated really fast. Once they reached it Gumball opened it and got inside. After both doors had been closed and locked Gumball stared at the car hoping it would work considering the day he has been having. It started and he gave a sigh of relief. He drove for a few minutes and felt he had to brake the silence against his better judgement.

"L-lets talk about the project. What do you want to do?" Gumball Asked awkwardly.

"We could do a project on transformers." She suggested still focusing on the wet road. Gumball nodded in agreement and the silence returned. They reach Carrie's house and the rain had not yet died down. Thunder could be heard and lightning seen in the distance. The car came to a stop.

"I'll do some research and give you a list of the things we need so you can go buy them." Carrie said while unlocking the door.

"K. I assume your paying with the $20."

"We split the cost evenly, so if theirs change I want it back." She said looking back at Gumball.

"One more thing Carrie. Uhmmm... Mind if I come inside? I'd rather not drive back home in this rain." Gumball asked not sure what to expect. Carrie looked at him for a few seconds then turned her head to look at the house. A flash of Lighting appeared in the distance followed by the sound of thunder. She turned back to face Gumball.

"If you must." She said hoping he would reconsider.

"Thanks!" Gumball said. They quickly got out of the car locked it and ran for the house. They reached the door and Carrie took a set of keys out of her hoodies pocket. She opened the door and they stepped inside. She closed the door behind them and Floated over to a dark brown couch in the center of the living room that was facing an old TV. She picked up a note Left on it.

" _Will be out till later tonight. Dad."_

"Everything ok?" Gumball asked looking at the note in her hand.

"Yes." She replied folding up the note and putting it in her pocket. She then removed her hoodie as it was soaking wet from the hard rain.

"The bathroom is upstairs. You might want to dry off." She told Gumball.

"Sure" Gumball said. He was out of his comfort zone as it has been years since his been here. He Walked up to the bathroom and went inside. He looked around for a towel and found a purple one. " _Probably Carrie"s. Maybe I shouldn't."_ He thought, but it was the only one available. He dried himself off as much as he could but it didn't do much as his clothes were soaked and he had nothing else to put on. " _This isn't helping."_ He thought. He walked out and was about to go downstairs when he heard a noise coming from a nearby room. He slowly walked over to it. The door was opened only a crack so he carefully peeked in. He suddenly saw Carrie just about to remove her T-shirt. He quickly stood back in shock at what he nearly just witnessed. As he quietly turned to leave the door opened and an angry Carrie came out covering herself in her T-shirt that she held in her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I-I-I..." Gumball thought of what to say but ended up thinking for to long.

"Just leave. NOW!' Carrie snapped.

"Carrie I'm sorry. I-I-I..." Gumball got stuck again. Carrie noticed that Gumball was panicking and sighed.

"Go downstairs and wait for me there." Carrie said still angry, but calm. Gumball did as she said. A while later Carrie came down wearing a pink hoodie.

"If you say anything to anyone I will kill you, find your ghost and send you to the underworld." Carrie said now with her usual expression.

"Got it. Listen I'm really sorry. I didn't even know it was your room and-."

"Just forget it happened." She said cutting him off. She looked at him weirdly as she noticed his clothes were still wet.

"Want something warm to drink and maybe a blanket?"

"Yeah. Hot chocolate if you have." Moments later they were both siting on the coach drinking hot chocolate and Gumball covered in a blanket staring at a blank TV screen.

"So, you and Carl hangout a lot?" Gumball asked.

"From time to time. His a bit of a nerd so we don't have many shared interests."

"Then What do you guys talk about?"

"Just life. Still his a good friend, has a quot for everything and he does ask me for advise from time to time."

"Advise about what?"

"How to get Tina to like him, but honestly I'm not much help." A peaceful silence entered the room as the rain has now stopped. Gumball looked over at Carrie for a moment and then down to his cup of hot chocolate.

"Why do you distance yourself from everyone?" Gumball asked turning back to face her. She nearly dropped her cup while she was drinking it. She took a moment to swallow.

"Uhmmm..." She had no idea how to answer his question.

"Its fine if you don't want to answer." Gumball said taking a sip. She remained silent staring at the ground think about the question.

"Well thanks for the hot chocolate Carrie. The rain stopped so I should probably leave while I can." Gumball said standing up, but getting no response from Carrie. He walked into the kitchen and placed his empty cup in the kitchen sink. He walked out again and noticed that Carrie was gone, but her cup was on the floor.

"Carrie?" Gumball called out. She then came down the stairs.

"Was just putting away the blanket"

"Right. Well I'll see you at school then." He walked to the door and opened it to be greeted by the smell of fresh rain.

"Gumball." Carrie said looking at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"I have my reasons, but I'm glad you came in. It was nice to have some company even though you were a bit perverted." She said smiling at the last bit.

"Sure, anytime." Gumball replied. He turned around and walked to his car. " _Did Carrie just make a joke? Well looks like this day wasn't so bad after all."_ Gumball thought to himself


	4. Chapter 4: The project part I

It was about 7pm and Gumball was on the couch watching a movie that he didn't take much interest in. Instead he was thinking back on the events of the day. How a bad morning turned into a relaxing time with Carrie. He thought about when they were walking in the hallway after leaving physic's.

 **Flashback**

"While you were taking your time coming to class, we were given a project." Stated Carrie as they were walking along.

"Really? What do we have to do?" Gumball asked casually.

"Anything really, provided it has to do with the subject. Also, me and you are partners for it.

"What? How?" Gumball asked again, surprised and wondering if this was the reason she asked him to give her a ride.

"Yes. I asked no one, no one asked me and you were all that was left."

"I suppose I wasn't your first choice."

"At least I know you won't get in the way, provided you don't try anything 'creative'."

"Well I have to do some of the work."

"Just do what I say and you might even get your first A." Carrie said as they approached the schools front door.

 **End Flashback**

Before he could think back on what happened next Richard came out of the kitchen with a toasted cheese sandwich that he finished almost instantly. He sat next to Gumball at his usual spot.

"Hey son, mind if I watch?" Richard asked already taking the remote to switch the channel.

"Nope, its not like I was paying any attention to it anyway." Gumball replied turning his head to look out the window. Richard noticed this.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just thinking about the day. Didn't expect it to rain so hard today."

"Well, it was on the news this morning just before you left."

"It was? Should have paid attention. Will it rain like that again tomorrow?"

"I hope not. It caused the power to go out right in the middle of my show." Richard said irritated by the memory of missing his show. Gumball got up and walked into the kitchen where he found Darwin coming in through the back door. He wore a rain hat and looked tired.

"Why do you look so tired?" Gumball asked opening the fridge.

"Had a long day. Everything just seem to go wrong." Darwin replied closing the door behind him.

"Wow. You must be drained if your talking to me so normally." Gumball said taking a pickle jar out of the fridge, removing one and putting the jar back.

"I just want this day to end."

"So what happened?" Gumball asked eating his pickle.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Darwin replied coldly.

"Fine, just trying to have a conversation with you."

"Well I'm busy. Does that sound familiar?" Darwin asked as he was referring to Gumball having always spent so much more time with Penny.

"Dude I-"

"Just forget it!" Darwin yelled as he walked out of the kitchen to his room. Gumball irritated at this finally closed the fridge and was about to say something when he got a text. He took out his cellphone and looked at the message.

Carrie: I got the list of things we need. Go buy the things after school tomorrow and come back to my place so that we can get started.

Gumball: Will do. See you tomorrow.

Gumball stood there for awhile waiting for a reply that would never come. He then decided to just go to his room and play something on the computer.

The next morning Gumball was standing outside of the school, thinking about something. As he stood their Rachael walked up to him and stood there wondering why he was so deep in his thoughts.

"Everything ok Gumball?" She finally asked.

"Just wondering if its going to rain again today like it did yesterday." Gumball said still looking at the school.

"I see. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Gumball answered turning his head to face her.

"What exactly does Darwin do after school? I mean, he never goes home with you and he always heads in the opposite direction."

"I tried asking him before, but he just shot me down." Gumball said thinking of the moment. He then got an idea.

"Hey, maybe you can ask him."

"Well I sort of asked you, because I didn't want to ask him myself." She said annoyed at his idea.

"Well then I have nothing. Unless your willing to follow him." Gumball said laughing slightly at his idea.

"That might just work." Rachael said to herself.

"What? Your not serious are you?"

"If you want answers you have to be willing to get them the hard way." She said with a slight grin. Gumball looked at her for a moment wondering if she would really go through with it. He then made his way to the entrance, went inside and headed straight for Carrie's locker to get the list of things he needed to buy. Upon arriving there he found Carl standing by his locker, but there was no sign of Carrie.

"Over here Gumball!" Carl called out.

"Whats up Carl? Wheres Carrie?" Gumball asked looking around.

"She didn't say where she was going, but she did ask me to give you this." He said as he gave Gumball a folded up piece of paper.

"Thanks." Gumball thanked him as he placed it in his pocket.

"Its nice to see you two talking again. Maybe you'll be able to relate to her on the level that I just can't seem to reach."

"What do you mean?"

"You both just seem to be missing something in your life." Carl said plainly.

"Right." Gumball said now annoyed.

"I think this project your working on is just what the two of you need. 'Its not the mutual feelings you have for one another that create a strong relationship, but the events that lead to the formation of those feelings.'" Carl quoted from a poem he had read, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Mutual feelings? Relationship?" Gumball asked taken by surprise at what Carl had just said.

"Yes. I mean you both don't hate each other, so the feeling is mutual and a friendship is a type of relationship." Carl stated oblivious to the message he actually sent. "What did you think I meant?" He then asked having no clue what Gumball thought it meant.

"I... Well. Nothing, just forget it."

"Ok. See you around." Was the last thing Carl said as he turned around and left.

The final bell rang signaling the end of school for the day and Gumball rushed to his car to get on his way before the rain picks up again. When he got outside he saw Rachael standing next to the door.

"Waiting for Darwin?" Gumball asked stopping in his tracks.

"Yes. I need to know what his up to." She said staring at the dark clouds in the sky.

"Good luck" Gumball said rushing off too his car where he found his little sister waiting with her arms crossed.

"Something wrong?" Gumball asked noticing she wasn't on her phone.

"Battery died." She replied bored out of her mind.

"We will be home soon, but first I have to get some things for my project at the store." Gumball said opening the car door and getting in. Anais was obviously not in the mood, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Meanwhile, Darwin walked out of the school. He looked around for a moment and started in his usual direction. Unknown to him, he was being followed by Rachael. He walked on till he reached the local arcade and noticed a sign on the door.

" _Closed due to heavy rain."  
_  
"Again!" Darwin yelled with anger. A sound of thunder suddenly came out of nowhere that startled him. "Ok, plan B then." Darwin said to himself with a more serious look on his face. He looked around to see if anyone was around. There were a few people walking on the other side of the road that didn't seem to notice him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He walked on a bit faster, now on alert for anything that looks or sounds suspicious.

Gumball got into his car after having just bought the things he needed. " _Right, now all I need to do is drop off Anais and then I can go to Carrie."_ Gumball thought as he started the car. Anais was busy putting the book she was reading back in her bag. The two drove off and as they did small droplets started to fall on the windscreen. Gumball decided not too let that get to him, after all he drove in worse rain yesterday.

He reached the house and told Anais to go inside. At this point the rain had picked up and was almost at the point where it was yesterday, but before Gumball could drive off he got a text.

Carrie: Weather is looking bad again. If you can't come its fine.

Gumball: I'm coming.

He then put his phone down and watched as his little sister got safely into the house before driving off.

Darwin was standing at a bus stop in the rain, as a fish he didn't mind getting wet. All that bothered him was the impact of the droplets from the now hard rain. He looked annoyed and seemed to be waiting for something. " _I don't think his waiting for a bus."_ Rachael thought hiding in a bush nearby, soaking wet. A black car then pulled up to the bus stop. Rachael could see that Darwin was talking to someone in the car. He wasn't very happy and the sound of the rain made it so that she couldn't hear what they were saying. The car then left, leaving Darwin in the rain. He then turned and came walking back in her direction. She stayed as still as she could as he past the bush she was in. Darwin now looked determined and was on his way back to the arcade.

Gumball arrived at Carrie's house, got out and headed for the door. The rain had now died down a bit, but that didn't stop Gumball from sprinting to the door. He got to it and knocked. A few seconds later it opened and Carrie was standing in front of him.

"You made it." She said in her usual expression. Gumball quickly got inside and walked to the couch.

"I'll get the stuff when the rain stops. Wouldn't want it to get wet."

"So what do you suggest we do in the mean time." Carrie asked crossing her arms.

"We could go over what exactly were going to do." Gumball suggested.

"I'll get my notes from my room." She said going up the stairs.

"I'll wait down here." Gumball said innocently, but realized what message it might have sent considering the previous days events. His eyes went wide and he looked at Carrie who didn't seem amused. She continued and got to her room. She sighed, looked down and got lost in her thoughts for a moment before entering her room.

 **Note:**

This was part one of two. This is more of a build up too part II. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	5. Chapter 5: The project part II

Carrie floated over to her bed and sat down on it. It had a purple blanket and a white pillow. She looked to her left at the open door, next to it was her computer on a wooden desk. She felt something different, something she probably hasn't felt in years. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was definitely strange. She stood up and floated to her computer. She picked up the printed notes that was placed next to it. The rain had now stopped, so she floated over to the window and looked outside. Then she heard the front door open, indicating that Gumball took the opportunity to get the things from his car. She sighed and decided to push her strange feelings aside, at least for now.

Darwin had arrived back at the arcade still determined, but with a hint of fear. He looked around again to make sure no one was around. After seeing no one he made his way to the back of the arcade, where he found the back door. He took a hairpin out of his shoe and proceeded to pick the lock. A few seconds later he had succeeded in unlocking the door and slowly opened it. He took a quick look inside and after being satisfied with what he saw he entered. Unknown to Darwin he had just triggered a silent alarm. Rachael peeked out from the corner of the building ready to follow him inside. As much as she was fighting the possibility of it being true, she couldn't help but think that Darwin was about to rob the arcade. What other reason would he have for braking in. She knew about his probation and where he would end up if he was caught. She had to stop him at all costs, so she entered the arcade ready to confront him.

At the same time Gumball had finished bringing in all the things he bought and placed them on the floor. The items in included two transformer C cores, varnished copper wire, tape, an AC multiplier, 10V AC plug pack, 10Ω resistor rated at several watts and a pack of wires with crocodile clips.

"Right then, lets get started." Gumball said wanting to get as much as possible done before it was time to go home.

"First. Are you fully dry?" Carrie asked a bit worried, but not showing it. "We are working with electricity so I wouldn't want you to get electrocuted."

"It wouldn't hurt to make hundred percent sure." Gumball suggested as he walked up stairs to the bathroom.

"Use the red towel!" Carrie called out not wanting Gumball to use her towel again. However when the thought of it entered her mined, she seemed to have no problem with the possibility that he may use it again. " _Ok whats going on with me today?"_ Carrie couldn't help thinking as she waited for Gumball to return. She then looked over the notes she had in her right hand.

"Fully dry now!" Gumball called out from upstairs. He made his way down. He then looked at her as she read the notes and wondered if he should ask her a question, he knew he probably shouldn't and so took a deep breathe.

"Carrie..." He started. "When did you become so human?" He asked, immediately regretting that he did. Carrie slowly turned around and lowered the notes. Usually her defenses would be on red alert at such a question and she would probably lash out at someone for even thinking about asking her that. This time however, she was calm and felt no need to raise her voice.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to buy herself sometime to think of an answer.

"Well. I mean you can eat and drink. You have a towel which means you can get wet." Gumball stated. Carrie felt a warmth on her cheeks at the last statement. She knew that's not what he meant, but her mind couldn't help trailing off in that direction.

"I..." She tried still not sure what to say. She looked down and debated whether or not to let her walls come down.

"We were good friends once Carrie. I know we were never close, but I just can't help but ask." Gumball said now also looking down. He sighed and continued. "I understand if I'm-"

"Its a long story." Carrie interrupted facing Gumball again. Gumball looked back at her thinking of what Carl had said earlier that day, but before either of them could say anything Gumballs phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Darwin!" Gumball said loudly. He quickly answered it and was greeted by his brothers panicking voice.

"You did what!" Gumball yelled furiously at Darwin. This put Carrie on edge, worried at what Darwin could possibly have done to make Gumball this made.

"What the fuck were you thinking!" Gumball continued. "This is really bad man, you really put yourself in shit this time." Gumball said now walking from side to side, but having lowered his voice a bit.

"I'll be there soon, just don't do anything else ok. You fucked things up enough." Gumball then canceled the call and placed his phone back in his pocket. He looked over to Carrie who was now in shock.

"Gumball, what happened? I've never heard you swear like that before." Carrie said with her left hand nearly covering her mouth.

"I'll explain later, right now I have to go. Sorry I have to leave before we even got started." Gumball apologized now a bit calm.

"Its fine we can continue tomorrow"

"Thanks Carrie." Gumball thanked her. He then checked his pockets to make sure he had all his things before heading for the door and then continuing to his car. Carrie stood by the door, she now had time to think about the conversation they just had, or nearly had. True they used to be friends, but that doesn't explain why she nearly let her walls come down. As she watched Gumball drive off she suddenly felt a bit lonely. lonelier then usual and she couldn't understand why. Had she been suppressing something so deep inside that she didn't even know it was there. And more importantly, was the feeling mutual.

Gumball drove to the arcade just over the speed limit. The road was to wet to go any faster. Numerous thoughts entered his mind and left nearly as fast to make room for the next one. He slowly started to develop a headache due to that, but that didn't slow him down. Finely he reached the arcade and parallel parked in the parking next to it. After switching off the car he looked to his right at the arcade. He then turned his head to face left were he saw Darwin sitting on a bench looking down. He got out of the car, closed the door, locked it and made his way to Darwin. Darwin looked up at his brother standing in front of him.

"From the top Darwin." Gumball started. "Why are you here and Rachael is jail?"

 **Note:**

End of part II, hope you don't mind a cliffhanger. The next chapter is not part III, but its were you start getting answers.


	6. Chapter 6: We are brothers

**Flashback**

Darwin had just made his way into the office. He saw a large desk with scattered papers and stationery. Next to it was a large safe, his target. " _4, 7, 8, 2."_ Darwin thought of the combination as he walked towards it. He got on one knee, took a deep breath and placed his fin on the safe.

"Darwin!" A voice yelled out from behind. He instantly turned to she who it was and saw Rachael standing by the door.

"What are you doing!?" She asked with rage in her eyes.

"Rachael!? What the heck?" Darwin asked shocked, yet relieved that it was just her.

"Are you really going to steal from this place?" Her rage now turning into concern.

"Rachael, you have to leave. Now."

"Not without you."

"I don't have time for this." Darwin said now frustrated.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachael asked, slowly forming tears in her eyes. However, before Darwin could reply he heard the unmistakable sound of police sirens.

"Go, go! The cops are here!" Darwin panicked. Rachael quickly moved towards the back door and got outside. She looked to her left and saw a Doughnut officer pop out from the corner. She turned right, but her path was then blocked off by a burger police officer. The wall in front of her her was to tall to scale, so she had no choice but to surrender.

"Stop right there!" Darwin heard one of the officers yell out. He was still in the building, right by the backdoor. He quickly turned around and ran into the the game room were he hide behind one of the gaming machines. The doughnut officer entered the room holding his flashlight in his left hand. He cautiously walk deeper into the room looking around for any kind of movement. At this point Darwin had a choice. He could come out and say it was him and spare Rachael, or he could remain hidden and let her take the heat. He wanted to came out, but he was much to afraid. He knew what his fate would be if he revealed himself. So he chose to stay, after all she was a first time offender so they would go easy on her. Then again She was old enough to go to the real jail unlike him and she had a future ahead of her. By the time he was done debating with himself, the officer had already left. There was only one thing he could do now, only one person that he could call and so he did.

 **End Flashback**

"So that's what happened." Darwin finished, looking at the ground with his brother sitting next to him doing the same.

"You know what you have to do now." Gumball said still facing down.

"Yeah. I do.

"Look Darwin." Gumball started now looking at his brother and him looking back. "We're going to get through this ok. First your going to face the heat from the police, then forgiveness from Rachael and then heat from a creature more viscous then a possessed dragon.

"Mom." Darwin said.

"But after it all. After you faced the music things are going to get better and I'll make sure of that. I just need you to let me." At this point both of them had tears forming in their eyes.

"Gumball?" Darwin asked looking away out of guilt. "W-why haven't you given up on me yet. Why do you still b-believe in me?" Darwin finished asking, tears rolling down his face.

"Because your my brother Darwin and no matter what you do that will never change. We're Brothers Darwin and always will be." Gumball answered him, a small smile forming on his face. Darwin looked back at him returning the smile. They then proceeded to do what they haven't done in years. They embraced each other in a warm and lasting hug

At the end of the day Darwin sat in a prison cell, his new home for the next six months. After having suffered the wrath of his mother he was more then happy to just be by himself for right now. The only two good things to come out of today was his re-established relationship with his brother and the forgiveness of Rachael, even though she still got into deep trouble with her parent's. There was no doubt that the next months are going to be hard, but he at least had his brothers support and motivation to carry him through.

Gumball sat on his bed in his room, staring out the window. He had never seen his mother as angry has she was today. At least not since the time she reached her limit. Nicole and Richard were now in there room, Richard trying everything he can to keep her calm. Anais was downstairs watching cartoons in order to occupy her mind. Still the only thing he seemed to hate about the day was that all of this could have been avoided if he had just made peace with Darwin sooner.

 **Note:**

A bit of a sweet and sour ending. I wanted to just focus on the two of them for this chapter. Remember though this is fanfiction, so anything can still happen.


	7. Chapter 7: The night

The week had now passed and it was finally Friday. Nicole and Richard had decided to go out of town for the weekend to get their minds off of the weeks events. Anais wasn't keen on spending the weekend alone with Gumball, mostly due to his cooking, but also because spending it with her friend was a much better deal. At this point Gumball and Carrie had finished their project, they had not talked about Carrie's humanism though. Instead they talked about a number of other things and started growing closer. This Friday they had agreed to meet at his place for a movie, something Carrie wouldn't have even dreamed about doing before. There was just something about Gumball that made her feel comfortable, however she was cautious not to become to comfortable as she was still unsure to what extent her new found feelings went.

Gumball was driving back home, coming from the prison that still held Darwin. He was looking forward to tonight, he had already bought popcorn and soda and was going to order a pizza for the two of them. He then got a call, being in no hurry he decided to pull over and take the call safely. The caller ID displayed Carl's name.

"Hey Carl, whats up?"

"Gumball I need your help."

"Whats wrong?"

"Well there's this party tonight that I somehow got invited to. Anyway Tina is going to be there and I need help in, well. Not looking like a fool." Carl explained as he was adjusting a red bow tie on his neck in his room.

Gumball Gave a small laugh before answering him. "I would honestly love to help, but I have plans with Carrie tonight."

"I see. Well while you and Carrie are out on a date, I'll just stay here home alone playing Zelmore."

"First, its not a date. And second you'll do fine bro just have a bit of confidence and be yourself."

"Be myse-. Are you hearing yourself Gumball?"

"Ok. I'll come by your house and see what I can do to help, but your on your own at the party."

"Thanks Gumball, I need all the help I can get."

Gumball chuckled a bit as he hung up the phone and made his way to Carl's house.

Carrie was standing in her room staring at her closet wondering what to wear. " _Everything has a skull on it. Why does everything have a skull on it?"_ She thought to herself. Maybe it was best that way, she didn't want to send the wrong message by wearing something she wouldn't normally wear. After all it was only two friends hanging out. The thought of that caused her to sigh, but before she could continue her trail of thoughts, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in dad." She said to her father who slowly opened the door.

"Getting ready for movie night with Gumball?"

"Yeah. Just deciding what to wear."

"I like that you and Gumball are friends again. Its been so long since I've seen him."

"Your just saying that because he freed you from that curse."

"Well can you blame me."

"I guess not."

"Right then I will give you some privacy." Her dad said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

At Carl's house he and Gumball stood in his room, with Gumball looking oddly at Carl.

"What?" Carl asked.

"Whats with the bow tie?"

"To much?"

"Dude there's no need to try and look fancy, after all your going to a high school party."

"Fine. So what do I do when I'm around her?"

Gumball took a moment to think about this. Finely a light bulb went off inside his head.

"I remember this one time when me and Darwin, well mostly me, were messing around with Bobert. Long story short Tina seems to have a soft spot for poetry."

"That's great!" Carl shouted with joy.

"Again just be yourself and don't do anything stupid."

"Sure thing."

" _This can go wrong in so many ways, but if you don't allow someone to make mistakes, they will never learn."_ Gumball thought as he watched Carl filled with excitement.

Gumball was at home, he had now gotten everything ready for the night. All he was waiting for was Carrie. He was in the kitchen thinking about whether or not he had everything he needed. While he was busy with that, there was a knock on the door. " _That must be Carrie."_ He thought to himself as he walked to the door. He checked his breath one last time, satisfied he opened the door and there floated Carrie. She wore a sleeveless T-shirt with a large white skull covering the majority of the T-shirt, a black digital watch and her iconic Skull hair clip.

"You look nice tonight Carrie." Gumball complimented her. " _Is that really they best you can say?"_ He then thought.

"Thanks. So what movie did you get?" Carrie asked as she made her way to the couch.

"The Revenge of death."

"I didn't know you liked horrors."

"I wouldn't call myself there number one fan, but I know you have an interest in them." Carrie blushed a bit at Gumballs willingness to watch a horror on behalf of her. Gumball then went inside the kitchen to go warm up the pizza and get the soda. He then came out with a plate and a glass of soda which he handed to Carrie.

"Thank you Gumball." She thanked him as he went back for his. Moments later the movie was about to start. Gumball took a deep breath to prepare himself for the movie, because he really wasn't a fan of horrors.

At Tobias's house a party was underway and apart of it was a velociraptor standing by the drinks table. There was a variety of drinks such as soda, fruit punch and a number of different alcoholic drinks, but nothing too strong as insisted by Rachael. " _Just be yourself, just be yourself. Sweet freedom there she is."_ Carl thought as he saw Tina standing in the distance. After a bit of debating with himself he decided to go over and talk to to her. He stood behind her and was about to say something when she turned around. Carl quickly made a brake for it and managed to hide in the crowd of people. Tina only noticed a slight movement but wasn't bothered by it. " _Carl you insignificant fool! Why did you do that? That's it I'm calling Gumball and telling him I'm belling out."  
_  
Back at the Wattersons residents, Gumball sat wide eyed due to the horrors he was witnessing. To his relief his phone rang giving him an opportunity to take his mind of the movie.

"Its Carl, mind if I take it?" Gumball asked Carrie. Carrie was annoyed at this, but knew Carl would only call if it was important.

"Go ahead." She said as she paused the movie.

"Whats the prob-" Gumball was cut off.

"I can't do it, I just can't."  
 _  
_"Ok calm down and tell me what happened."

"Nothing! That's the problem."

" _I knew this was a bad idea."_ Gumball thought.

"Ok, just leave the party and we'll find a way to do this at a better time and place." Gumball said.

"Alright, I'll see you around then. Hope I didn't interrupt anything important."

"Its fine, don't worry about it." Gumball said. He then ended the call, took the remote and pressed play to continue the movie.

"What happened?" Carrie asked a bit concerned.

"Carl belled out. He just couldn't build up the nerve to talk to Tina."

"I'm sure he'll get his chance."

"Yeah."  
 _  
_At this point the two felt relaxed. Gumball felt so relaxed that he unintentionally placed his arm around Carrie, failing to realize what he had done. Carrie immediately noticed this. She looked over at Gumball out of the corner of her eye and finally realized what she had been feeling this whole time. Her cheeks warmed up and turned red. It was undeniable, she had strong feelings for Gumball and she couldn't hide them any longer. She knew that this was her opportunity, if she didn't take it they might only remain friend. So she made her move. She carefully started to snuggle into Gumball, who was caught of guard by this, but made no attempt to stop it. Her head now rested on his chest and Gumballs arm was around her body. The moment felt so right to both of them, neither one wanting it to end.

Gumball had managed to finish the movie, whereas Carrie had fallen asleep still snuggled into his chest. He didn't want to wake her, but she still had to go back home. He carefully shook her and she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to face him, still trying to open her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you." Gumball whispered. She then looked straight into Gumballs eyes and made sure they locked. She brought her head close to Gumballs face. Now less then an inch away from each other there lips connected in a lasting and passionate kiss. Gumball put his hand on her back just above her waste and she place hers at the back of his head. She let out a small moan and used her free hand to move her hair out of the way. After a few minutes there lips parted and once again they gazed into each others eyes. Sadly though, the night had come to an end and Carrie had to go home. There true feelings for each other had been reviled, there kiss had set a staging point for there dreams to be filled with one another and this was just the beginning. For them, a new journey had just begun.  
 **  
Note:**  
There first kiss! Yes we finally got to this point, but its not over yet. More is still to come so stay tuned. I don't think I'll write a lemon (I think that's what you guys call it). Let me know what you think in the reviews.  
 _  
_


	8. Chapter 8: What do we do now?

8am on Saturday Gumball and Carl stood in the schools hallway. It was club day and this was Carl's next opportunity to ask Tina out. He was very determined which is why he tried again the very next day after the party.

"Ok there she is." Pointed out Gumball.

"Darn. She's talking to Alan. How do we get rid of him?" Asked Carl. Gumball took a moment to think and then came up with an idea.

"Right this is what we do. I'll distract Tina and you blow him away or something." Gumball explained.

"Risky and destined to fail, but I got nothing better."

"Great, lets go." Gumball said and ran of to talk to Tina.

"Hey Tina can I quickly ask you something?" Gumball asked, causing Tina to turn around.

"What is it Gumball?"

"Well I was wondering why you-" Gumballs voice trailed of as Carl came into view out of the corner behind Alan. " _Right how do I get rid of him?"_ He thought. Alan noticed him and turned to greet him.

"Hey Carl, how are you today?" Carl didn't respond, instead he lifted up his pointing finger and looked at his sharp claw. He then turned his gaze to with an evil grin.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Alan asked nervously.

"My sincerest apologies Alan." Carl apologized and popped Allen. Tina heard this and turned around. Carl then quickly used his foot to push the pieces of Alan behind the corner.

"What was that noise and wheres Alan?" Tina asked.

"He must have floated of that silly little balloon." Carl lied nervously.

"But we where still talking, he wouldn't just go away. Its not like him.

"Maybe he went to save some orphans from a burning building, you never know with that guy." Carl tried now dripping sweat.

"I guess I'll go then."

"Wait!"

"Yes."

"I wanted your opinion on something. You see I wrote this poem." Carl said as he held a piece of paper in front of him.

"You wrote me a poem?"

"Yes. No. Well its... I mean." Carl tried but was lost for words. He sighed and looked down.

"I'll be direct Tina. I like you and I think your a great girl and I was wondering if you'd maybe like to accompany me to a movie tonight." Carl finally admitted. Tina was surprised as she never really knew Carl. Every time they came close Carl always somehow disappeared.

"Ok, yeah. I would like to." Tina answered. Carl's expression instantly change to over excitement at the sound of those words.

"Really? I mean great. I'll... I'll pick you up at 7."

"Sounds good." Tina said and walked away. Gumball then walked up to Carl and high fived him, or high three in Carl's case.

"You did it man and you didn't even need that poem." Gumball said.

"Yup, that's two hours I'll never get back." Carl said as he crumbled up the paper. He then remembered about Alan.

"Sorry about that Alan, nothing personal." Carl apologized.

"Its ok, it was in the name of love. All is forgiven." Alan said.

"Masami was right, he is a wet cheese ball." Carl said to Gumball. The two walked of leaving Alan behind simply due to them forgetting about him.

"So now what do we do?" Carl asked.

"Zelmore at my place?"

"Sounds good to me."

At the instituted for young offenders, Darwin stepped into the cafetiere. He now wore black boots with white shocks and allowed a small mustache to grow. He stood in line to get his breakfast, which simply looked like lard mixed with who knows what. He took his seat next to a whistle and across him was white mouse.

"Three weeks and I'm already sick of this stuff" Complained the mouse.

"Just eat it. Its better then going hungry." Said the whistle.

"Sometimes I wounder." The mouse said in response. They were then joined by an unfamiliar face. The mouse got on edge and his whiskers raised up.

"Who are you?." He asked.

"Shut up Chris! I'm not here for you." Said a muscular rhino. "I'm here for the fish."

"Well here I am, so whats your bullshit?" Darwin said without looking up.

"There's still the matter of some cash that was never received." The rhino said. Darwin looked up with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Who is this guy Darwin? And how does he know my name?" Chris asked.

"I know everyone here. And I advise you leave, this is between me and the fish." Chris and the whistle hesitated, but was signaled by Darwin to leave. They then stood up and left keeping an eye on the rhino.

"I'll get to the point. Just because your in prison doesn't mean your of the hook." The rhino laughed at the relevance that has with Darwin, considering that his a fish.

"You have one week to pay us in full, or where going after your brother and little sister." The rhino explained. Darwin was unable to utter a word. The rhino then gave a smile and left, leaving Darwin in shock and fear. His friends then returned.

"What was that all about?" The whistle asked. Darwin however did not respond and this made Chris angry, but not at Darwin, at the rhino walking away.

"Hey man whatevers going on I we got your back." Chris said with a serious look on his face. Darwin nodded and continued with his meal.

Back at Gumballs house, him and Carl where busy playing Zelmore when Gumball received a text. He paused the game and picked up his phone to check the text.

Carrie: What are you doing tonight?

Gumball: I don't have any plans, but I'm open to suggestions.

"Is that Carrie?" Carl asked

"Yes"

"So I assume your 'hangout' went well."

"Yeah it was great."

"Did you kiss her?"

"She kind of kissed me, but I made no attempt to stop her."

"Well that's great news! So are you two dating now?"

"Well, she wants to hangout again tonight so..."

"Ha ha ha. Who knew we'd both have dates tonight? Well maybe you, but I honestly didn't think I'd get this far this fast." Carl said as Gumball received another text.

Carrie: I got two tickets to Daisy Land.

Gumball: I'm in. I'll pick you up at 7.

Carrie: See you then.

"Wonderful. Tonight at 7 the two of us are going out a date." Gumball said, but realized how that sounded.

"Not with each other of course. With girls." He said feeling a bit weird.

"Yeah." Carl agreed with the same weird feeling. So to rid them of the awkward moment they continued with their game.

 **Note:**

Well now whats a drama without things going wrong. Also due to an increase in the amount of work I have, for the time being, these may not come out as frequently anymore. But I'm talking about a two, three day wait.


	9. Chapter 9: First real date

Darwin sat in his cell on the bed with his back leaning on the wall. Sadly there was no fishbowl available for him, but then again this was prison and he had more important things to worry about. His roommate Chris walked in and leaned on the wall opposite the bunked beds.

"If your in need of money, there are ways of getting it even in here." Chris stated.

"Whats the catch?" Darwin asked looking at Chris with a slight sour face.

"You have to be willing to take some risks."

"What kind of risks?"

"It depends on how much you need and how fast you need to get it."

"$700."

"That's doable within the time we have, just follow my lead."

"Where do we start?"

"I'm glad you asked." Said Chris with a grin stretching across his face.

Gumball had just arrived at Carrie's house, he made a last minute breath check and decided it was best to pop a mint into his mouth. He then got out, locked the car and made his way to the door. He knocked a few times and waited for a response. The door then opened and Carrie's dad stood in front of him.

"Its been awhile Gumball." He said greeting Gumball.

"A few years." Said Gumball.

"Please come in, Carrie will be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you Mr. Lokowitchk." Gumball thanked him and went inside.

"Please, call me Vlad."

"Alright."

"Take a seat." Vlad said gesturing at the couch. Gumball did as he was told and made himself comfortable.

"I'd offer you something, but all the food and drinks are Carrie's, although I'm sure see wont mind."

"Wait, why?"

"Because only she can eat."

"I don't get it why can she eat but you can't."

"The answer to that is actually quite simple." Vlad started. "You see I was once a man, but became a ghost thanks to that book. Don't get me wrong I regret nothing. We had Carrie before I became the snatcher, so I was technically still a man. Her mom was full ghost and because of this Carrie inherited both human and ghost qualities, the human ones taking longer to develop. This means that she can eat, sleep and one day have kids with a mortal, if she wants." Vlad explained.

"Wow, I guess that makes sense."

"Elmore is a weird place Gumball."

Carrie could then be seen coming down the stairs wearing her purple hoodie. Gumball stood up with a smile on his face ready to greet her.

"Hey there Carrie." He greeted casually.

"Hi Gumball." She said embracing him in a hug.

"Do you have the tickets Carrie?" Her dad asked.

"Yes dad."

"Good. You to have fun now and stay safe."

"Will do Mr. Loko. I mean Vlad." Gumball said taking Carrie's hand and then walking out too the car. Gumball made his way to the passenger seat and opened the door for Carrie.

"What a gentleman." Carrie said playfully. Gumball gave a big smile and went around to the drivers seat. He started up the car and drove off in the direction of Daisy Land. The ride was smooth and relaxing, allowing them to engage in some small talk until they reached their destination.

Daisy Land had all the rides and games you'd expect from a theme park. They were walking along peacefully when the inevitable happened.

"You, over there!" Called out a voice. "Want to win a prize for the lady? All you have to do is knock down these bottles." Gumball looked over to the man and saw a grey wolf with a red T-shirt.

"Gumball you don't have too." Carrie said lovingly.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Said Gumball.

Carrie sighed and gave in. "Ok, just don't brake anything important."

"Lets just see what happens."

Gumball put down a coin and received three balls in return. He picked up one, lightly tossed it up in the air and caught it again. He got in a ready position, took a deep breath, aimed and then threw the ball at the target. The ball pushed through the air with force and hit the table the bottles were standing on. The angel at which it hit caused it to bounce back passing Gumball and hitting a random guy in the face, sending him to the ground. The three looked with concern, but Gumball simply shrugged it off and picked up the second ball.

"Gumball are you sure about this?" Carrie asked still looking concerned.

"Of course." Gumball said lining up the next throw. Again he threw the ball, this time sending it into on of the polls holding up the stand. It changed direction, flying through the air replace the top of an ice cream cone on landing. Not having noticed this, Sarah wanted to take a bit instead of a lick from her ice cream and managed to chip a tooth on impact. A scream of pain could easily be heard from a mile away.

"Kid even I think you shouldn't take that last shot." Said the wolf looking very worried.

"Third times a charm." Gumball stated. He picked up the third and final ball. Concentrating really hard this time, he lined up another shot. He threw it with force and the ball made it to the top bottle, knocking it off.

"Well at least you got one." Said the wolf a bit relieved.

"One more try." Gumball said.

"Maybe later. Like after you've done a few years of target practice."

"Come on Gumball there's so much more to do. Lets go." Carrie said hoping to avoid anymore injuries or damage to property. Gumball gave in, but couldn't help feeling disappointed. He shrugged it off and the two of them continued to walk along. Their next destination was the haunted house. This was something Carrie was curious about, but Gumball second guessed it. He thought it wouldn't help hesitating since he'd just loose against any lovable look that Carrie might give him. They entered the building and the first thing that happened was the lights went out. Distant maniacal laughs could be heard, but the two moved on unfazed by this. A glowing green neon light then lite up several self portraits on the wall. A sudden flash of light then revealed a hooded figure in the distance for about second. Another flash came showing that he was no longer there. They proceeded, Carrie being a bit bored and Gumball only a bit on edge. This was more due to waiting for something to happen then due to what he already saw. They came to a door and Gumball turned around only to notice that the portraits were gone but the glowing light was still there. Carrie opened the door but it was pitch black and nothing inside could be seen. They walked in and the door slammed behind them, causing Carrie to roll her eyes as see started to become annoyed.

"This is kind of boring." Said Carrie.

"I agree."

The glowing light then appeared as a dripping liquid on the walls and the hooded figure then popped up behind Carrie ready to scare her.

"Carrie look out!" Gumball yelled, pushed her aside and punched him in the face.

"Ow! Shit man that hurts!" Exclaimed the man. "I was just doing my job."

"Sorry man, reflex I guess."

"Well your girls nice and safe, now get out of here."

They complied and left the place to see what else they could do. The rest of the night went great for the two. They went on a number of different rides and enjoyed some of the food. This also resulted in Carrie throwing up for the first time as one of the snacks were consumed before going on a ride. Gumball manage to keep some of it down and helped Carrie through this new experience. After all the fun and lose of food they decided to end their date at the park. They made their way too a bench somewhere in the middle next to a tree. Gumball sat down and Carrie sat on his lap and put her arms around him.

"Tonight was great. Thanks Gumball." Carrie said lovingly, staring at the stars.

"I should be thanking you. Your the one who took me out, I just drove us." Gumball said jokingly, earning a giggle from Carrie. She snuggled into him and he put his arms around her, both enjoy this wonderful moment. Carrie then looked up at Gumball and he looked down at her. They then started kissing and this soon turned into making out, which lasted a good long while. After they finished it was that time of the day again, the time to go home and say good night as they depart from one another.

 **Note:**

Just wanted to let you guys know that the next one might only come out at the end of the weekend. These extended waiting periods will go on for the rest of the month, but should ease up sometime in November.


End file.
